1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to electrical board-to-board connectors, and particularly to the high speed connector assembly including a pair of plug and receptacle connectors mated with each other wherein grounding plates and grounding contacts are provided therewith for filtering noises and EMI (electromagnetic interference).
2. The Related Art
Board-to-board connector assembly generally includes a pair of plug and receptacle connectors respectively mounted on two parallel spaced PC boards and adapted to mate with each other for mechanical and electrical interconnection therebetween, whereby the corresponding PC boards can be electrically connected with each other for signal transmission. The conventional board-to-board connector assembly can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,357, 5, 395,250 and 5,478,248. Anyhow, the traditional board-to-board connector assembly generally only meets the requirements of the low frequency or speed transmission wherein the noises and EMI are not so critical to signal transmission that there are generally no specific shielding or grounding contacts provided therewith for removing such unexpected noises or interference therefrom. Recently, some modified board-to-board connector assemblies are introduced to the market wherein some of the signal pins, which functions as a grounding pins, further include integrally formed lateral sections for engagement with the shield of the connector for removal of EMI generated thereof. This attempt may acquire the purpose of removal of the undesired noises or EMI thereof, while the integrally formed laterally extending grounding section of the original signal contact requires that the whole contact piece be made by stamping which directly punches the designed shape of the contact piece including the laterally extending grounding section thereof from a metal plate. As well known, the directly one step stamping type contact piece generally lacks sufficient resiliency in comparison with the forming type one because the latter takes the further second processing step to bend the material in a direction of its thickness whereby the interior structure around the bending area becomes weak and relatively provides more resiliency thereabout. Thus, it is desired that the contacts of the connector assembly are provided in a form of forming while the grounding function is still provided therewith by other means.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a board-to-board connector assembly comprising a plug connector and a receptacle connector wherein the grounding function is provided therewith through separate grounding pins of the receptacle connector incorporating the shield of the plug connector.